Raising a Ratchet
by TreyTrix
Summary: The story of how ratchet, the one and only, hotheaded, and cranky autobot medic grew up in his not so normal life.
1. First Night

The mech, with a deep red base, and orange stripes walked along a hall with his arm around the waist of a pure purple femme, with a darker purple streak between her optics to a desk at the end of it. The femme looked at the young couple, smiling.

"May I help you?" Asked the receptionist in a sweet, pleasant voice.

The two nodded in reply before the femme opened her chassis to reveal a container with a small spark inside.

"We would like to obtain a protoform for out little spark, preverbally mech, if it's not too much trouble." She said as the other femme carefully grabbed the container.

"It's no problem at all, mechs have been popular now a solar cycles." The femme put down the container on the desk and took out a writing pad and stylist. "Name? Both yours and your little spark."

"I'm HeavyShock, and this is my sparkmate, Rollerhead." Heavyshock pointed at the spark holding container. "And this little fellow is Ratchet."

The femme quickly jolted down the names of the three of them on her writing pad before putting it away, stood up, and picked up the container.

"I'll be back in a moment with your mechling, it shouldn't take too long, just wait in here." The femme said as she went to the back room, and the couple sat down in a few chairs to the left of the desk.

The femme walked into a dim room, which was occupied by a fairly large, run down mech hunched over a small, half finished protoform trying to finish it.

"I have another one for you, Rugon, the creators say his name's Ratchet." She said as the mech looked up at her, and nodded before taking the container as the femme walked away.

He placed the container on the table and took the unfinished protoform base off, replacing it with a slightly smaller, finished one. Rugon opened the hatch on the protoforms chassis, before gently picking up the spark and put it in a small compartment in a small area in its chassis before closing it. Rugon then took out a torch and began wielding the chassis shut, finishing it in about five minutes.

The mech then placed the blow torch underneath his work bench before picking up a small, electrictricity emitting device. He placed it to the protoforms chassis and turned it on, sending electricity through it's whole body, causing it to shake violently for a good minute before he stopped.

"Oh no...come on…" He said as he tried to again, this time for two minutes, getting the same devastating results. The bot sighed sadly before getting up from his seat. "They ain't going to be happy to hear this…"

He walked out to the front desk area, a depressed look on his faceplate. The couple quickly sat up and quickly walked over to him, noticing the absence of their protoform/

"...Where's he at….?" Asked the worried mech.

Rugon stood there silent before shaking his head and whispered softly, "His spark refused to bond with the prototype.."

"Oh Primus, no!" The femme said as she began crying blue streams of energon.

Her sparkmate grabbed her, obviously upset, more angry than sad though. He gave Rugon a angry scowl before leaving with his sparkmate. Rugon gloomily walked back to his work space, getting a sad look from his femme coworker. Rugon took a seat at his workbench before looking around, noticing the prototype that was on his work space was gone. He quickly got up and looked around before noticing a slightly ajar box of parts and tools.

Rugon made his way over to the box and opened it, revealing a small mechling protoform looking up at him, and chewing/sucking on a wrench half his size.

"What the-" The mech was quickly cut off when the mechling threw the wrench at his face, hitting him dead between the optics.

Rugon gently rubbed the area the wrench was thrown, while picking up the mechling with his other hand. The mehling wiggled and squirmed in his grasp, happily cooing and making clicking noises at the unfamiliar bot. Rugon looked up at the small clock on the wall, seeing as his shift would be over in a minute or two, then looked back at the mechling.

"Well, I guess they can't miss something they don't know they have.." He said in a somewhat happy voice. Besides, i've always wanted a sparkling of my own, and I know for a fact they won't come back to getcha." He said as he gently rocked him. "Hmmm..what was your name again? Oh, yes, Ratchet, I think it suits you, so I might as well keep it."

The mech opened up his rusted chassis and placed the mechling inside, close to his spark to comfort it before closing it and headed out as another bot came to take on their shift for the night. He walked home to his one bedroom apartment as quickly as his large frame could go. He unlocked his door and headed inside, locking it afterwards, and just in time too as the mechling started wailing from inside his chassis.

"Shh..it's okay little fella." Rugon said as he opened his chassis and gently rubbed it's forehead with his digit. "It's alright, Rugons here to take care of you."

Rugon held Ratchet, whose wails had turned into whimpers and clicks in the crook of his arm, looking through his energon holder for anything suitable enough for Ratchet to drink, sadly finding he only had high, and low grade, both unsuitable for a early staged protoform like him. Rugon sighed as he closed the energon holder.

"Looks like we'll have to go to the energon department building and get you some mid grade." Said Rugon as he repositioned Ratchet to make the mechling more comfortable in his arm before heading out of his apartment, and into the hallway.

The mechling's cries began to get louder, but was quickly quieted by a few rubs of the back side of his head as he rushed down the stairs of the apartment building, and out into the city. He walked a long way until he reached a busy street, and walked along the area beside it towards his desired location. After what seemed like hours with Ratchet's screaming growing louder and louder with every half mile.

"Shhhh...it's okay, we're about to get you refueled.." Rugon said, gently stroking Rachet's helm as he walked into the building.

After half an hour, Ratchet was refueled and soundly recharging in his curled up position in Rugon's arm as he carried him, and a bag full of mid grade back to Rugon's apartment.

(I would like to explain a few things, first off the reason why Rugon keeps Rachet after finding him because after a protoform is not able to bond with the spark, the creators, or parents lose the spark bond they would of had, and would have no feeling towards it afterwards if it did bond later on. Second off, Rugon does not have an alt mode, as most protoform builders don't as it is deemed unnecessary for a job that does not need one. Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are appreciated :) )

(I do not own transformers)


	2. Sensitive Hands

Rugon took his time looking at a display of protoform training wheels for his now deca-cycle old creation, who was playing with a drawing pad close by. He looked at the display, all of them too expensive for the pay he was making. Rugon sighed before walking over to Ratchet and picked him up as the mechling squirmed in his grasp, giggling and cooing making the mech smile.

"Come on, Ratchet, it's not like you need those wheels to learn how to walk. It might take a little longer, but it's less expensive." Rugon said as he placed Ratchet on his shoulders, much to the liking of Ratchet who loved riding on his sire's shoulders. The mechling made fast clicking noises that all protoforms make, and only a sire, or carrier can understand as he exclaimed, "Good, I never wanted one anyway!"

Rugon gave a small chuckle at his creations remark before he made his way home, Ratchet happily squirming around his sitting spot, fascinated by his surroundings. The two got home around 10:00 at night, a good cycle later, Ratchet now slumped over asleep on Rugon's shoulders. Rugon locked the door to their apartment before making his way to their berth room. He carefully took Ratchet off his shoulders and laid him down on a small pile of blankets before laying down on the berth next to him.

Ratchet squirmed in his sleep, trying to become more comfortable in his new position. Rugon silently laughed to himself before he repositioned to lay on his side, and wrapped an arm around the protoform making him top squirming as he curled his small body around his sire's arm. Rugon smiled as he shuttered his optics and let himself drift into recharge.

Rugon woke up to Ratchet excitedly clicking in his audio receptors, "Wake up, sire! It's time to eat!"

The older mech unshuttered his optics slightly, smiling as he grabbed Ratchet quickly and lifted him the air, much to the mechlings surprise.

"Put me down! Put me down! I don't like this!" Ratchet madly clicked as he squirmed in the older mechs hands.

Rugon gave a small chuckle before standing up, and now holding Ratchet in the crook of his arm headed for the living room/kitchen area. He sat Ratchet on the couch before heading to their eneron holder and took out a low and mid grade cube of energon. Rugon took a seat next to Ratchet, giving him the cube of mid grade energon, which he eagerly took and chugged down, some running down his faceplate. After the two had finished their morning energon Rugon commed a friend of hs before turning to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I have to head off to work, CorkScrew will be here in a little bit, okay?"

Ratchet looked at his sire with puppy dog optics before nodding, understanding the importance of his sire working.

"Good, i'll be back as soon as I can." Rugon said as he gave a quick kiss on his helm before leaving to go to work, CorkScrew coming to take his place inside the apartment a few minutes later.

Rugon had came back home a few hours later, holding a bag with something for Ratchet inside.

"Sire!" Rachet chirped happily from his sitting spot, arms in the air like he wants to be picked up.

Rugon smiled as he walked over and picked up his creation from the floor.

"Thanks for watching him again, CorkScrew, I really appreciate it." He said as he gently stroked a purring Ratchet's helm.

"No problem Rugon, he was a little angel, other than his throwing habit." The shorter mech said, smiling as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways see you tomorrow, CorkScrew." The other bot waved while leaving, closing the door behind him.

Ratchet looked at the bag in his sire's hand, and pointed at it with a confused look on his faceplate. Rugon sat down on the couch, setting Ratchet on his lap before taking out a copper stick ( a cheap candy similar to a lollipop made of softened copper). Ratchet reached out for the treat in his sire's hands excitedly, making happy squeals of joy. Rugon gave the copper stick to Ratchet, who eagerly took it and stuck the top half in his mouth and sucked on it. Rugon took out another one from his bag, showing it to Ratchet who still with the first one in his mouth reached for it.

Rugon pulled his hand back, making the distance between it and Ratchet further. "Now, Ratchet, here's the deal. Tomorrow I have the solar cycle off and were going to spend that time teaching you to walk." Rugon points at the copper stick. "And each time you successfully are able to walk, you get a copper ?"

Ratchet quickly nodded, obviously excited for the tomorrows activities. After finishing his treat, Ratchet and Rugon went to their berth for recharge. Rugon was again woken up by excited clicks from his creation, as well as being shaken.

"Wake up, wake up! It's time to learn to walk, sire!" Ratchet clicked.

Rugon groggily sat up in his sleeping position, a sleepy smile on his faceplate.

"Okay, okay, don't get your wires in a twist." He said, picking up the mechling, before getting up and making his way to their living room/kitchen, making sure to grab the bag of sweets on the way.

Rugon put the bag on their couch and sat Ratchet on the floor. He gently grabbed the mechlings hands to help him stand, then proceeded to walk backwards as a wobbly walking Ratchet attempted to walk. Rugon done this a few more times before he placed him back down on the floor and sat down a foot or two away from him.

Rugon gave a motion with his hands for Ratchet to come to him. "Okay, come to sire little buddy."

Ratchet stood up, and attempted to walk over to Rugon, falling a few steps in his attempt to do so on his faceplate. Ratchet looked at his sire, a sad look on his faceplate.

"Try again, you can do it." Rugon said encouragingly, giving the hand motion again.

Ratchet got up wobbly and tried again, this time almost getting to Rugon before falling down, this time on his hands, causing him to scream, and cry. Rugon quickly got up, raced over to Ratchet and picked him up. He gently rocked the mechling in his arms, softly shooshing him. After about five minutes, Ratchets cries had died down to soft whimpers. Rugon took one of Ratchet's hands and gently rubbed it, taking notice of metal Proofing (an effect that occurs after a bot experiences severe pain, which causes the metal in the area to rise on the main painful points ) on them.

Rugon gave Ratchet a kiss on his helm. "It's okay my little mechling. It's okay…"

Rugon walked over to their couch and picked up the bag, taking out a copper stick and gave it to Ratchet, who slowly took it, and put it in his mouth before chirping.

"Thank you, sire…"

( Here's another chapter, I hope yall enjoyed it. Basically to explain this, there's many fanfictions I have read of Ratchet having sensitive hands, mostly because he's a doctor, so I decided to also give him that trait as well. Anyways, hope yall like it, and reviews are appreciated :) )

(I do not own transformers)


	3. BOOM

Rugon gently shook Ratchet as he recharged, trying to wake him up around 6:30 in the morning for his first day of pre education class (basically pre school).

"One more breem, sire…" Ratchet groggily said, curling himself into a fetal position as he lightly recharged.

"Come on, Ratchet, it's the first day of pre education classes. Aren't you excited?" Rugon said, picking Ratchet, and his blankets up.

"No.." The small mech said as he squirmed in his sire's arms.

Rugon chuckled and began walking to their living room/kitchen area, Ratchet now being held with one arm as if he were a mechling again. Rugon opened up the energon holder and took out a cool cube of mid-grade energon, putting it in Ratchet's hand. Ratchet groggily put the cube to his mouth and greedily drank the sweet substance. Once he was finished, Rugon put the cube back into the energon holder and readjusted Ratchet so that his blanket was on the floor, and Ratchet's upper half was over his shoulder piece as he walked over to the apartment's front door.

Ratchet snuggled into Rugon's neck, engine purring at his sire's familiar spark beat. Rugon opened the front door and walked out, locking the door behind him before walking down the stairs and out into the city. He walked a few blocks down before he stood in front of a building reading, " Protoform Educational facility". Rugon walked into the building carrying Ratchet, getting dirty looks from mechs and femmes alike, "Obviously higher in the caste system" Rugon thought to himself. He kept on walking,ignoring the glares before coming across a pre educational classroom, looking at a small writing pad in his free hand, Rugon was able to find out that this was Ratchet's class. Rugon smiled to himself as he put the device in his subspace and walked into the classroom.

He was greeted by a young, mostly light blue femme that stood a few feet under him in height.

"Hello, sir, i'm Frostdrive. Who might you be?" She said as she looked up at Rugon. "I'm Rugon, and this is Ratchet." He said, trying to get Ratchet to turn and look at her, but failed as Ratchet snuggled more into his sire's neck.

"Aww. Shy little thing isn't he?" Frostdrive said as she reached her arms towards the protoform.

Rugon nodded as Ratchet squirmed out of her reach, perching on Rugon's shoulder. The two older bots chuckled as Rugon gently grabbed Ratchet, and sat him down on the floor. Ratchet reached his arms towards Rugon, wanting to be picked up.

Rugon knelt down as much as he could. "I have to go now, Rachet i'll come p-" Ratchet jumped up and wrapped his arms around Rugon's neck. "No!" He yelled, sounding depressed.

Rugon sighed a he stood up, one hand holding Ratchet and forced him to let go of his neck before handing him to Frostdrive.

Ratchet started crying as the teacher slightly bounced the small scaled protoform to calm him down. "Sorry about this, he does this when I leave sometimes" Rugon said, a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it with a slightly embarrassed, but also sad look. "It's okay, it's almost always like this on the first day." She said as she gently rubbed Ratchet's back.

Rugon kissed the still crying Ratchet on his cheek, Ratchet grabbing his side neck wires. "D-don't leave s-sire!" Ratchet pleaded sniffling.

Rugon as gently as he could, forced Ratchet to let go before walking out of the classroom, a saddened look on his face plate.

"Sire, sire!" Ratchet yelled, running towards the door. Frostdrive grabbed Ratchet, picking him up and bounced him. "Shhh… It's okay sweetspark…"

She bounced him for a few minutes in human time before Ratchet calmed down, head buried in her neck. Frostdrive walked over to a group of protoforms, who were playing with metal blocks, and sat Ratchet down in between two of them before sitting at her desk nearby. The protoform on Ratchet's right looked at him, his faceplates with a disgusted look. Ratchet looked back, getting a good look at him. The protoform had a shiny metal exterior, pure white and smooth, unlike Ratchet's which was a dark gray, almost black, and was in need of a good sandpapering as most, if not all of the metal was was rough to the touch and look.

Ratchet smiled at the new faceplate, wanting to be able to make friends so he wasn't as lonely. The white protoform snorted and shoved Ratchet, who then fell over, making some others around him start laughing, making the protoform make a devious smile as he looked at him. Ratchet stood up and walked away, his head hung low until he sat down in a corner on the other side of the roo.

Ratchet sat there for a minute or two before a protoform of light gray color, and small dents walked over to him. "Don't pay any attention to them." He said as he sat down next to him, and held out his hand towards Ratchet. "My names Wheeljack, what's your's?" Ratchet shook the other protoforms hand. "My names Ratchet." Ratchet said, smiling.

"Well, it's nice to meetcha, Ratchet. Wanna come play with me?" Wheeljack said as he tilted his head.

Ratchet nodded, and the two got up and walked over to a short table littered with drawing pads. The two protoforms quickly grabbed a drawing pad and two styles and began drawing on the device eagerly, scribbling for a good half hour before the two became content with their pad of colorful squiggles.

"Snack time, everybot!." Yelled Frostdrive as she laid down a serving tray of small containers of mid-grade energon, and coal copper drops (another sweet, similar to chocolate chip cookies).

All of the protoforms, including Wheeljack and Ratchet, ran over to the snack table and grabbed one of each. Ratchet quickly chugged his energon down, finishing just before Wheeljack. He went to take a bite out of his coal copper drop, only for the white protoform from before to stomp over to him, and quickly snatch the treat from his hand. Ratchet squeaked in surprise before trying to snatch it back. The protoform lifted it up high so Ratchet couldn't reach it, before shoving it all in his mouth and walked away, laughing with his mouth full.

Ratchet looked down gloomily, Wheeljack looking angrily at the protoform, then at Ratchet. "It's okay Ratchet, I have an idea." Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack. "Really." Wheeljack nodded, and grabbed Ratchet's hand. "Let's go."

The two ran off to a bucket full of art supplies next to the table they were at earlier. Wheeljack grabbed tubes of paint, a small plastic bag, and a heavy drawing pad. The two set up their plot, filling the bag to the brim with paint, tying it up, and placed it near where the protoform was sitting, unnoticed by him or his friends he was talking with. Wheeljack climbed up onto a table nearby and chugged the heavy drawing pad at the bag, sending paint everywhere, including the protoform's back. The protoform screamed in shock, his friends now laughing at him.

Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack, smiling and thinking to himself, " Maybe this whole education thing isn't so bad after all…"

( I hope yall enjoyed this latest chapter, and reviews are appreciated :) )

(I don't own transformers)


	4. Emergency Services Part 1

Ratchet tapped his fingers on his desk as his teacher spoke. He sighed in boredom. "I already know all of this." He thought to himself as he forced his optics not to shutter as he felt the need to recharge. The teacher quit talking and turned around to her class. "Okay, now that you all know about the jobs out there, and what is required, I want all of you to write about what you want to be when you're older." The femme said with a chipper tone, and a smile on her face.

"Not like there's many options for us anyways.." He said to himself as he picked up his things, putting them in his subspace as the bell to go home rang. "Oh, and remember, it's due tomorrow!" The teacher yelled as her students rushed out of the classroom, chattering amongst themselves.

"Uggg… What is the point of this, I don't even know what to write about…." Ratchet sighed as he walked down the long hallways to the exit of the Education Teaching Facility. "Hey, Ratchet! Wait up!" Yelled a familiar voice, followed by a pitter patter of metallic footsteps as the protoform ran towards him.

Ratchet smiled as Wheeljack ran to the right side of him. "Hey, Wheeljack, how was your class today?" Ratchet asked as the two began to walk in unison. Wheeljack scratched the back of his helm, his fingers tracing bumps, and old busts that healed. "In all honesty….I don't know, kinda dozed off after the science teacher brought up something about safety measures for the fiftieth time this Deca-Cycle." Ratchet giggled as the two walked out of the large building.

"What about you, Ratch?" Wheeljack asked,cocking his helm to the side. "Nothing much, just got this stupid assignment I have to work on." The two slowed down at a fork in their path. "Well that sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Wheeljack began turning to the left. "Well see ya Ratch, good luck with your homework!" The little protoform ran off, presumably going home.

Ratchet sighed as he turned in the opposite direction, and began walking. He was at the apartment building in no time, and was soon scurrying up the stair, and running to his and Rugan's apartment room, opening, and closing the door as he went inside. He threw himself onto their couch, snuggling up with a throw pillow as he turned on their TV, turning it to the Protoform Channel. Ratchet yawned as he watched, falling into recharge a few minutes after watching the beloved characters on screen.

Rugan opens the door as quietly as he could, as to not wake his creation on their couch. He smiled at he closed the door behind him, looking upon the fragile body that was intertwined with the many pillows on the couch. He silently walked over to him, and picked him up gently, causing Ratchet to squirm into a more comfortable position in his Sire's arms. He unshuttered his optics as he looked up at Rugon.

"Hi, sire.." Ratchet said quietly as he yawned, his arms and legs outstretched as he did so, only to find their way back to their resting place afterwards. Rugon smiles as he snuggled Ratchet closer to his chest plate, walking into their berth room, before sitting on the edge of the berth, rocking Ratchet as he hummed a tune familiar to Ratchet. Rugan gently lay Ratchet on the bed beside him, getting up to go to the living room area as somebot knocked on their door. "Be back in a minute, buddy." Ratchet's sire said to him as he left the room, Ratchet curling into a ball as though he were a small mechling.

Ratchet suddenly jolted awake as a loud bang rang throughout the apartment, followed by fast paced ped-steps inside, near the bedroom door. The small protoform quietly hopped off the berth, hiding underneath it, practically shaking in fright. The door creaked open as a large bot walked inside, and began walking around, searching around the room hastily. After a minute of searching he stopped, leaving the room as he searched the rest of the "house". Ratchet curled into himself, silently crying as he quivered in fear listening to the bot's footsteps. This continued for half an hour before the bot, not satisfied hurried out of the place, out of the building completely.

Ratchet looked out from his hiding place, slowly crawling out before standing up and making his way to the door. "Sire…?" He opened the door, looking into the next room, seeing the legs of his sire. He ran as fast as he could over to him, crying harder then before seeing Rugan, spewing energon from his chest piece on the floor. "SIRE!" Ratchet began shaking Rugan, trying to wake him up. After a minute of trying Ratchet ran to the com-link syncher (basically a phone for bots that can't use their own com-link) and dialed the emergency line sequence. "Hello, this is emergency services, what is your emergency?" Ratchet held the com-link syncher to his audio sensors, hands quivering as he did so. "Someb-bot came i-into our h-h-home, and no-ow sires on the f-floor, and h-he's leaking, and I d-don't know w-what to do…" Ratchet said, barely able to make sentences through his constant stream of tears. "It's okay honey, just tell me your address, and emergency services will be there as soon as possible." The dispatcher said, her voice having a hint of worry in it. Ratchet told her their address as he sank down their wall as he waited for emergency services.

The emergency sequence operator continued talking to him as the time slowly passed, Ratchet soon finding it easier to ignore her and her constant stream of questions meant to calm him down, only feeling him with more terror the more time went by. After a few moment, Ratchet sat down the sequencer, standing up, and shuffling his feet over to Rugan, laying ontop of his leaking chest piece, wrapping his arms around the large bot, weeping with his faceplate snuggled into his sire..

(Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated. Sorry this took a while to make, both of my stories are going to take longer to upload because of school projects, and all that jazz, anyways, hope you enjoyed. I do not own Transformers.)


End file.
